


When did you become my psychiatrist?

by Hannibal_X_Will



Series: The Hardest Part of this is Leaving You [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Earth AU, Fear of Flying, Leaving for war, M/M, Marine Corps, Military, One-Shot, Poe and Hux are best friends, Spin-Off, banter on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibal_X_Will/pseuds/Hannibal_X_Will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Hux are Marines; both don't want to leave their loved ones' behind but duty calls.</p><p>(Spin-off to 'You be You and I'll be Me' by Kylo Hux. Chapter 1.5)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did you become my psychiatrist?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE ORIGINAL STORY FIRST - 'You be You and I'll be Me' - which can be found [HERE!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5754079/chapters/13258168/) This is a spin-off/sequel to the first chapter. 'You be You and I'll be Me' is not mine! I'm just here to expand on the universe with Stormpilot trash!

As Hux settled down in his seat by the window and reluctantly switched his phone to ‘flight mode’. He cast an eye down the length of the plane and watched people stuff their lugged into the overhead compartments and removed their jackets. Looking out of the small window, Hux stared at the terminal across the large expanse of tarmac. He knew Ren would still be inside the airport somewhere, his face stuck to glass as he waited for Hux’s plane to take off. Heart clenching, he bit his bottom lip and tried not to think of Ren going back to their empty apartment.

Someone flopped down in the seat next to him, jostling him.

“Jesus, you’re not gonna cry already, are you?”

Hux shot Poe a withering glare, muttering, “I imagine you did enough of that for both of us.”

Poe snorted and ran a hand through his thick, dark curls. Hux added casually, “You know they’ll make you cut that bird’s nest off right?”

His best friend put his hand to his chest in mocked pain, “I can’t believe you called my hair that! And of course I realise that, but Finn likes it longer so I kept it for him.”

“You’re so whipped, Dameron.”

“Coming from the guy who gave his boyfriend a necklace of his own _initial_.”

“It’s romantic! And since when did you get Twitter?”

“Finn made me get it. And it’s cheesy as _fuck_ , Hux.”

Hux punched his friend in the shoulder and Poe yelped, “Ah, dude! Dead arm!”

Feeling a sense of victory, Hux chuckled and began to buckle his seatbelt. Poe grumbled under his breath as he picked up the flight safety information sheet, scanning it.

“You know that damn thing off by heart.”

“You never know, they might have added something, you need to respect the air more, Hux.”

“If something goes wrong with the plane,” Hux muttered as looked back out of the window, “then I don’t think having your seat in an upright position is going to save you.”

Poe shot him an exasperated look and said sarcastically, “You’re a great comfort, dude, really.”

“So,” Hux said after a pause, “Did you ask Finn?”

Poe’s whole face lit up and grinned like a man who was as high as a kite, “Yeah, two nights ago, it was perfect. I booked out the ice rink were we had our second date and played our song over the loudspeaker.” There was a far away, dreamy look in Poe’s eyes, “And we skated for a while then I got down on one knee and asked him to become Mr Dameron.”

“Jeez great, now there’s gonna be two of you! And you called me cheesy, hiring out an ice rink, _seriously_?”

“You’re just grumpy because you hate marriage.”

Hux sighed, he had lost track of how many times they had had this discussion, “I don’t _hate_ marriage. I just don’t think it would be right for me and Ren.”

“Sure, there’s nothing right about committing yourself to the man you love.”

“Ren doesn’t need a ring for him to know he’s my whole world.”

“But he needs a necklace with your initial to remember you by whilst your away?”

“No!” Hux pinched the bridge of his nose, “Ren’s young and I…I don’t think it’s _right_ to risk making him a widow so early on in his life.”

“You’re a real ray of sunshine, Hux,” Poe said, looking at his friend with a hint of sadness in his eyes, “You know that’s not the best attitude to have.”

“When did you become my psychiatrist?”

Poe huffed and turned his attention to the closest airhostess as she began to go through the routine safety briefing, pointing with her arms towards the nearest exits then showing how to put on the life jacket correctly.

Hux looked out of the window as the plane began to taxi across the tarmac towards the long runway. A small part of him wondered if maybe Poe was right, but then again this was coming from the man who thought it was a good idea to eat four tubs of ice cream when his freezer broke.

He watched out of the corner of his eye Poe’s face slowly drain of colour and his confidence swagger to evaporate as the plane sped up the run way, accelerating till they were pressed into their seats, the engines roaring. Poe’s parents had both served in the Airforce and Hux knew they had wanted Poe to follow in their footsteps, but there was just one big problem. Poe gasped as the moment of weightlessness came as the plane tilted upwards and its wheels lifted off the ground. That problem being Poe’s fear of flying. Hux forced on his book again, swallowing as he ears popped with the change in pressure.

As the plane climbed altitude, Poe’s breathing gradually began to even out and he relaxed slightly. That was until they flew through a patch of dense rain clouds and the plane shook. Poe gritted his teeth hard, his hands gripping the armrests so hard the blood drained from his knuckles. Hux sighed heavily and put his hand on top of his friend’s; immediately Poe snatched hold and squeezed so hard it hurt.

“Thank you,” Poe said breathlessly, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the seat.

“No problem, but could you please loosen your grip slightly, I need that hand to fire my gun.” Poe’s iron-grip loosened a tiny amount.

“Appreciated,” Hux said with a small smile, not taking his eyes off his book, turning the page with his thumb.       

“What do you think Ren is doing now?” Poe asked, the plane emerging through the patch of cloud and the ride smoothing out.

The mention of his name pierced Hux’s heart but he tried to ignore it, replying jokingly, “Probably on the phone to Finn, crying.”

Poe opened his eyes and looked at Hux sideways, clearly not fooled by Hux’s words, “You don’t need to worry about him, Hux, he’ll be fine. He’ll be there at the airport in five months’ time.”

Hux met his friend’s gaze, feeling the familiar drag of dread pulling at his stomach, “It’s not _him_ being there I’m worried about.”

“We’ll make it home in one piece, we always do.”

“Yeah,” Hux muttered, closing his book and looking once more out of the window at the endless blue sky, “Unless Lady Luck decides she’s had enough of our sorry arses.”

“Have you seen my arse?” Poe laughed, tugging his hand free of Hux’s and patting his friend on the knee, “Ain’t no way she’s gonna get bored of that.”

Hux rolled his eyes at his friend then rested his head back, closing his eyes. _Don’t worry, Ren-bird_ , he thought as the image of his boyfriend appeared before his eyes, _I’ll make it home, even if I have to crawl._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
